Love Me Tender
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: One-shots and two-shots of kagome with different men. Accepting requests! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**

**Summary- **A little love goes a long way. Oneshot Jinenji/Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jinenji, what kind of herb is this used for?" Jinenji looked towards the sweet voice and smiled at the heavenly angel by his side.<p>

She was the only one besides his mother who was not afraid of his appearance.

He looked at the herb she pointed at and immediately blushed.

"Well, Lady Kagome, th-that is umm u-used for making women more fertile, causing their monthly to start early sometimes."

_'__Kami, I must sound like a blubbering fool.'_

He saw Lady Kagome face burn cherry red. '_S__he really is beautiful when she blushes'._

How he wish to hold her in his arms and ravish her, but alas she would not desire him in such a way.

Jinenji's eyes looked upward toward the sky. The once bright blue sky was a burnt orange array of colors. _'Figures just being in her presence makes me lose sight of everything else in the world.' _

"Lady Kagome we should head in now, it is getting late."

He didn't want to tell her tonight was the night of the new moon.

There were two days when he was human. On the day of the full moon, although it wasn't in view he would still change, and on the night of the new moon he was human.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was night and she couldn't sleep, so she decided to go for a walk.<p>

She had been staying with Jinenji for three weeks now to learn more about herbs for her miko training.

Tonight is the night of the new moon. _' I wonder if Jinenji is affected by the new moon like Inuyasha.'_ Actually just thinking Jineji made her blush.

Jinenji was so sweet and loving, if he was smaller in size she would definitely be tempted.

Not that she was disgusted by his appearance, but he would probably be to big to- '_Whoa! Bad bad thoughts Kagome. You are miko who is constantly in battle, you will not get caught up with sweet Jinenji, especially since he lost his mother just three months ago.' She_ shook her head to rid herself of the dirty thoughts.

Though it was too late, the thoughts came despite her conscience saying that she shouldn't entertain such dirty thoughts. Thought flitting through her head of Jinenji taking her on all fours and other erotic positions like an erotic beast.

She quickly headed towards the hot springs in the forest to cool off. When she got there she smiled at the sight. Steam rolling off of the spring. She loved hot springs. If she could have one back at home she would probably never leave. She disrobed before easing into the spring.

A sigh escaped her lips as the hot water sloshed against her nether region.

Thoughts she wasn't supposed to entertain from earlier came back to the forefront of her mind, as she brought my hand down to ease the ache that was developing down below.

Slowly pumping her fingers, moving faster and faster, throwing her head back letting out a strangled moan.

"Oh, Ji-Jinenji! Take me please!"

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>I have been staying at my little spot on the outskirt of town, so that the villagers, nor Kagome especially her would see me like this.<p>

Then I woke to see what looked like Kagome walking off into the forest. I decided to go to make sure she was okay.

When I was close, I heard rustling and saw clothes being thrown to the side.

I blushed, when I heard a splash and turned to leave. He was prepared to go back to give her her privacy until he heard her letting out soft moans. His feet steeled in place.

"Oh Jinenji! Take me please!" _'_

He blushed coming closing, ducking behind a tree.

_'Is she really thinking about me, like that.'_ He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Kagome thinking of him like that.

Minutes passed by watching as Kagome mewled, her chest risong and descending.

Her hand that was sloshing beneath the water that could only be preoccupied with one action.

_'Oh my god! I-is Kagome pleasuring herself while thinking about me.'_

He just couldn't help it, he stepped out from behind the tree.

"Kagome, you called for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome almost had a heart attack when the sound of Jinenji's voice broke through her fantasy. She jumped up and turning around to come face to face with a foreign man.<p>

"Jinenji?! Is that really you?"

Kagome stared at the man.

He was definitely human, pale skin nothing like Jinenji's, he had some muscle, and he was tall. He wore clothes that were similiar to Jinenji, except they were extremely large on him, but it was his eyes that caught her. So caught her observing him Kagome didn't even realizing she was showing off her top half to Jinenji.

Jinenji felt his chest puff up with the way she surveyed his body.

Although he tried to focus on her face his gaze fell lower.

Two pale twin globes glistened with water dripping down them.

Realizing where his eyes were centered on Kagome blushed, but made no move to cover herself.

"Yes, I am Jinenji, who else would I be?"

"Ano sorry, it's just you look different."

'_Damn, I thought he might change, but this is just wow."_

Kagome hadn't even realized she had moved.

Her hand parted the top half of his haori and began to trace the outlines of his sculpted muscular chest.

She looked up when he spoke. "Kagome, please don't."

His whole face was like a tomato.

_'Kawaii.'_

"Please don't what?" Her hand pushed his haori down more, flicking her finger over his nipple.

Jinenji stuttered, "D-don't I c-can't." He moaned when she she leaned in to run her tongue over his nipple.

She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Jinenji's neck and kissed him with all her pent up emotions. Jinenji wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her legs around him.

What happened after was their own business, however, somewhere else a old mother to a certain hanyou cackled in joy that her son had got someone to care for him just the way he was. She looked at the small portrait of her dearest mate, before she to went to sleep.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2: Stay by Me

**I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Summary:** Kagome one-shots with different people

**Requested by AnimeFreakAmanda- Kagome/Yusuke**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please."<p>

"No."

Pleeeeaaasee."

"No, Kagome."

"Yuyu-kun, please," Kagome pleaded showing her best puppy dog eyes.

"No Kagome, no matter how many time you beg I am not going to,- "Yuyu-kun," Kagome moved to sit in his lap. Her arms moving to encircle his neck, as she began to nip at his ear.

"Pweety please Yuyu, I promise to very good," she whispered in his ears, slowly tracing her tongue around the edge of his ear.

He gulped knowing this was a losing battle, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"I'm sorry Kags, but that's final," he said rubbing her hips softly. She sighed before sitting back, huffing at him.

"Fine then maybe I should go ask Kurama, I'm sure with a little self-indulging he'll agree to my demands," the whole time she spoke her braless breast bounced, her hands on her hip, while clad in only a t-shirt and panties.

She began moving around picking up her clothes, only crying out in frustration to see her favorite bra torn into pieces from last nights action. Her eyes narrowed at her lover and boyfriend of six months. He merely shrugged sheepishly.

"You were the one rushing me last night," he got up taking the bra from her hand throwing it off to the side, pulling her closer.

He nuzzled her neck, taking in her sweet smell. Like strawberries and cherry blossoms. She was so beautiful and perfect for him. She knew his buttons, just like he knew hers.

He remembered the first day he had met her. Back then she was really what he needed all along, when he was still trying to cope after his break with Keiko.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Yusuke you can't just spend the rest of your days here," Kurama said. Yusuke continued looking at the tv, but every single channel all he saw was her face. Even on the food network. He remembered how she always said she loved watching it, so she could learn to be a better housewife._

_Oh course he only had himself to blame. He had broke it off with her to keep her safe. "Yusuke, Yusuke," Kurama waved his hand in front of his face. _

"_Come on dude I'm going out and your coming with, no buts about it," he said pulling me along towards the bathroom._

_He pushed me in, "ten minutes, if your not out I'll break the door down and have Hiei knock some sense into you," he said, his voice giving no room for argument._

_It was weird to see his friend like this so he sighed before nodding._

"_Where are we going exactly" I grumbled. My eyes widening at the sight of stairs, probably as many as Genkai's temple has._

"_I'm visiting a friend, so be on your best behavior," he paused, "You want to race," he said motioning towards the steps._

_I couldn't help, but crack a smile. "Sure," I said taking off._

_As I got to the top step I looked back, except Kurama wasn't there anymore. I turned when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. _

"_Well looks like you lost," he smiled, his eyes flashed gold for a second._

"_Cheater," I said grumbling once more this time at my loss. _

"_Kurama is that you," I looked around at the sound of a feminine voice calling for his friend, let alone calling him Kurama, since only the gang called him that._

_My eyes widened at the sight of a girl-scratch that a woman, clad in miko garb, as she hugged his friend._

"_Oh who's your friend Kurama," He watched his friend smile, before gesturing towards me. _

"_This is my friend Yusuke Urameshi, the one I was telling you about" he said smiling._

_He watched her face light up, as she moved forward. She bowed, "Konnichiwa, my name is Higuirashi Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet Urameshi-san," she said._

_He didn't know why, but her smile seemed contagious. "Pleasure just call me Yusuke though, Higuirashi-san," he replied. Doing a small bow back._

_Her smile got wider if that was even possible, "Of course, but only if you call me Kagome," he smiled._

"_It's a deal," he said. She giggled, while Kurama seemed to disappear altogether._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yusuke, are you listening to—" "I love you," he said abrupty cuting her off.

Kagome blushed, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you too," she said reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him.

He picked her up taking her back to their bed. Laying her down gently, covering her with his body. He kissed her, moving to nip at her neck. She flipped them grinding into him as she straddled him.

He groaned out his eyes shutting at her ministrations, but soon it turned into whimpers at the feel of nothing on him. His eyes shot open searching the room only to see her pulling out a pair of pants.

She smiled, "So Yusuke, you have a choice. One sit there all hard and frustrated and alone, or fully satiated in bliss. However as I'm sure you know the second requires you to give into my demands."

He mentally screamed.

Yusuke should have known she would have pulled something like this. Just when he thought they would have a recount of last night. "Give me a good reason," he said.

She smiled, running over to jump into his arms, already knowing she had won this. "I want to go shopping."

"What! You could do that here. Why go all the way to the Makai to shop," he said, quite shell-shocked to hear her reason for wanting to go.

She seemed to pull back, she sniffled, "Well Kurama says that demons have higher libidos so they sometimes need something else and he said there this fruit that if a human were to eat it, then they would be able to-well… ummm keep going longer," she broke off blushing. She looked so cute and and childlike, another reason why he loved her.

"I mean you know forget about it—""Okay, lets go"—I mean I know its—wait you said okay, you mean we can," she said shocked he had agreed.

He smiled, pulling her closer, "Yeah I said okay, but there will be rules."

She smiled jumping him, pushing him into the bed. "Yay, if you want anything just name it," she said snuggling into.

He smiled, just a second ago she was giving him another one of her ridiculous ultimatums, now she was giving in to him. Honestly he had only disagreed with her going to the Makai because she said she planned on going with Kurama, but wanted his permission first. Frankly he didn't trust that sly old fox, but hearing about this fruit, sex, and Kagome—well he could compromise just this once.

He kissed the top of her head. "Just stay by me." She giggled.

"okay, I really do love you Yuyu," she giving him a quick peck. "And I you," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>. Yeah so review and just give any suggestion for anime characters to put in and I'll try to write it as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**I don't own Inuyasha or Beelzebub**

**Summary:** Kagome one-shots with different people

**Requested: **Kagome/Oga

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BANG BANG<strong>

"Kagome open the door, I know your in there," shout a dark haired teen, as he stood in front of a very plain looking apartment door, with a toddler on his back. He rose his hand again to the door.

**BANG BANG**

_**Inside**_

_Ha ha ha ha ha _

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

Inside the apartment a dark haired female sashayed around the kitchen cooking. Her radio cranked to the max.

_If you want my future, forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

She hummed the song to herself. She was making oden and other little treats, because her new family was coming home.

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

**BANG BANG**

"Kagome open the door, I know your in there," she heard a familiar voice shout.

**BANG BANG**

She sighed knowing who it was. He really needed to learn the word patience and put it to good use. She set down the knife moving towards the front door.

"Coming, hold your horses," she yelled, unlocking the door. She eeped backing up as the door swung open.

There stood Oga, looking peeved as usually and Be'el was smiling, with his arms reaching out towards her.

"Ma Ma, mama," Be'el said. She squealed taking Be'el from Oga and singing him around once, before hurrying off towards the kitchen.

Oga sighed taking off his shoes, before following after them slowly, taking time to look at the boxes situated on both sides of him. He stopped at the open box that held a bunch of pictures.

They were mostly pictures of him, Kagome and Be'el. Kagome and him had met when her old school kicked her out for lack of attendance and truancy.

He rubbed his cheek remembering when he had grab her ass and she came out swinging. She really was something else. One second she was nice and sweet and the next a fiery temptress.

She also knew Be'el was demon, when she found out he was to raise him, she volunteered to help. Mind you he tried to give him to her totally, but she saw straight through his ploy.

After hanging out with her for awhile he didn't know when, but he developed feelings that seemed to grow stronger as the days went by.

Just watching her talk back to him, or when she stood up against thugs who thought she was just another weak little girl, or the way her hips swayed as she sung Be'el a lullaby. His heart would sometimes miss a beat.

It took him awhile before he got the courage to ask her out. He was shocked when she said yes. They dated for a while before he decided that they should have a proper place to stay after high school.

She agreed and next thing he knew all of he moved in with her. She had been living by herself since her family live in Tokyo. Apparently she had a rich older brother who loved to spoil her.

When she informed her brother that she needed a house for her, Be'el, and himself, her brother said yes and now here we are. Getting ready to celebrate there moving into their new home.

"Tatsumi Oga get in here Be'el is tired of waiting," Kagome yelled.

He smiled. He really was thankful to have such a great family.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review please also taking suggestions for pairings.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Death is not Salvation

**I don't own Inuyasha or Saint Seiya: Lost Canvas**

**Summary:** Kagome one-shots with different people.

**Pairing:** Kagome/ Hades

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>

" "_Death is Salvation"_ he say," Persephone aka Kagome huffed sitting back.

Nearly a thousand years since this ridiculous wars began back and forth between Athena and Hades, her husband.

She had watched it all from afar as her husband was continually reincarnated into new human vessels for the next war to come.

However this new vessel, Alone, was special. She could feel it. He may be able to bring back her love even if, but for a moment.

Despite how humans put it. She was not forced, or tricked into becoming his wife. Humans started that rumor when the very first war began to make Hades see even more evil than he really was.

When in all actuality he was a sweet husband, who was very loyal and daring, who showered her in love and agoration.

Their marriage was meant to be since birth, after all who really names their child with the meaning to bring or cause death.

Her mother just wan't used to me not being around so it causes her to go into depression. You would think after all these centuries she'd get used to me not being by her side, but no, she insists that she will never get use to it.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her long ebony tresses.

_Hades_ her husband, beloved, father of her children even if not by blood. He was all of these things, but like all things war changes a person, whether they be gods or humans. Take herself for example.

She once was a normal human till the Shikon came along. Then war came and with war came change.

Her naivety disappeared, yet her purity remained intact if it could even be called that, because who truly posses true purity, no one.

The Shikon had sent her to this world reborn with all of her memories intact, her family was told by Inuyasha that I died, before the well sealed permanently.

She became a goddess from the Greek legends. She is Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. She rules by her lord and husbands side, or at least she _used_ to. Now instead she spent her time dealing with all the aspects of the Underworld, while trying to appease her mother Demeter as well.

Yet even still she loved him. She wishes that he would remember her. Remember that death is not salvation.

That sometimes living and loving is salvation as well.

His change had been more than she could have thought possible. The Fates had changed Hades so he could better walk among the humans for what I shall never know, but then Athena, who had previously been wronged by Hades attacked him on the human plane. This led to a series of events and thus the reoccurring war began.

She blew out a puff of air to move the hair that continued to move into her line of sight. Here she was sitting in her mothers garden as her mother could not be without her long. She had left her most trusted advisor in charge, but even they sometimes could be very useless given certain situations.

She sighed once more as she watched in her little mirror as her dearly loved husband continued to paint what he had dubbed the Lost Canvas.

She for one did not like Pandora and wished she could leave this place to take her beloved away from that wretched woman. The nerve of her to lock away her beloved as if he were a pet and assume it would hold him.

She breathed in a calming breath.

It was laughable really. Here she was getting worked up over a woman she knew would soon be dead and held no place in her husbands heart.

She knew this because Pandora was caught in an endless cycle of unrequited love for her beloved that she had watched for centuries play out, yet every single time she got frustrated and angry, because even though the woman's love was not returned she could still be by his side. Which is what she has longed for, for many centuries.

She looked at him as he painted another person.

She smiled at the childish look on her husbands face as her painted. He looked so peaceful and one with the world.

This was the man she had come to love and still does till this day. This man who once would have challenged anyone if, but to have her by his side. He was everything she could have ever wanted.

She brought her fingers to her lips kissing them before placing them on his image.

"_Come back soon my love."_

I will teach him that not death, but love is salvation one day.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong> Review tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5: Vampire Love

**I don't own Inuyasha or Underworld they belong to their rightful owners. (Sobs in a small corner Tamaki style)**

**Summary:** Marcus cherished two people in the world more than anything. His brother and his immortal lover.

**Pairing: **William**/**Kagome/Marcus

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>William'<em>

Marcus sighed. It has been nearly a two decades since Viktor had put his brother to sleep, yet all he could think of was his brother. He knew he could easily kill Victor and take the whereabouts of his brothers prison, but he knew that at the moment, Victor still held purpose.

"_hmmm, Marcus why are you up,"_ a soft voice with a musical tone whispered into his ear, two slim arms coming up from behind to encircle his waist.

A curvaceous female body pressed into his back. He groaned feeling her perky nipples pressed up against him.

He turned taking the female into his arms. He gazed lovingly down at the one who completed him and his brother. The one who had been there since the beginning, before Victor and the other vampires. A time when it was just Marcus, him, and her before this curse had afflicted them.

He brought his hand up taking a lock of her hair between his fingers, twirling it in a nonchalant way. Black hair that held a bluish sheen to it in the moonlight. He kissed the tips letting them fall back into place. He traced her face that was like that of a porcelain doll kissed by the gods. Eyes that were a reflection of the skies of the day he could no longer see. Her heart shaped face whose eyes reflected her emotions.

Her love for them was always gleaming in her eyes. She truly was everything to him and William.

His hand traveled down the length of her neck, he could feel the pulse of her life blood running within. His eyes took in every detail as his hand traveled lower and lower making sure to caress every part of her. She merely gripped him letting out a small mewl, _his sexy kitten._

"I really can't get enough of you Kagome," he said lightly pecking her, before nuzzling her again.

She moaned, loving the feel of her lover's touch.

That's when she felt something wierd.

A prick in her gut and an odd sensation overcome her body.

_'No it can't be.'_

"Mar….Marcus I think its time," Kagome said taking a step back.

Her plump peach mounds teasing him, before he realized what she had said.

His head shot up, just as a white light appeared. His eyes widening by the milisecond as he reached forward to grab her, but his hands touched thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>~ 800 YEARS LATER ~<br>**

* * *

><p>Marcus shot up from the dream. He sighed holding his head in frustration. That memory had plagued him for so long. Even now after being reborn it still haunted him.<p>

'_William, Kagome'_

For nearly eight centuries had he waited for the day when he could be reunited with them. However that filthy death dealer female, Selene had stopped him.

He had managed to find William and was planning to spend his century looking for her, but that woman ruined it. His hand clenched remembering the pain he felt. Pain that he hadn't felt since before he became a vampire and lost Kagome.

None of them understood that all he wanted was to have them by his side, to live with them in peace, and make new memories.

He was sure that the female and her mate had killed him and his brother. At least that was what he remembered happening in the last few seconds before he succumed to his death. Yet just as three days ago he turned to his side and there was his brother and of course himself.

He and his brother had somehow been revived. His eyes softened as he looked at his brother.

_ 'My brother, William.'_

Not as a werewolf, but as a human or at least in human form, how he knew not, but somehow something in his gut told him it was _**her**_, and if so when William woke up they would find her.

'_Just wait Kagome, we'll find you and we'll be a happy family again. I promise it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>End. I love vampire movies even twilight, but I can't accept the whole sparkle thing its kinda fruity. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Shaman Love

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except my laptop _**

**Summary: Inuyasha/Shaman King. **She came during a time when he was down and his son needed a mother.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Ren

**Requested by: **wewillkillkikyoXP

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>_

'_Calm thy body and mind'_

His brows scrunched up as he tried to focus. She says focus the body and mind, but how could he possibly do that with her prancing around in his t-shirt and his boxers.

He watched as her hips swayed from side to side, as she hummed a little melody preparing breakfast. Men had already left for school

She was a priestess that was a friend of his sister. When he first met her he thought her weak, but he knew better now. That behind those glossy lock, cute button nose, and sweet face, was the embodiment of a true shaman warrior.

He felt proud to say she was his wife. She was perfect in every way to him.

He had lost Jeanne five years ago. She had got sick and died peacefully in her sleep. He was left to raise Men alone, but then she came along.

She made him feel alive and made his son smile. Men who had developed a barrier around his heart and had been straying from him, but then she came and the barrier seemed to all give way to her smile.

She stayed with them the six months after meeting her he proposed and they married a year later. She kept helping and supporting him as he continued to lead the X-laws.

In many ways she reminds him of Jeanne. Her kindness, selflessness, and most of all her spirit. That spirit that is constantly fighting for what she believes in never willing to give in, even when the odds are stacked against her.

As he watched her his heart clenched, long ago he might have thought love a weakness, but he realized now that it was what gave humans the strength to endure.

He knew more than anything that he would do his best to create a world in which his family could live happily.

He smiled as she turned around with a plate full of eggs and bacon. She placed it down in front of him.

She turned to return to the stove, but was pulled down by two strong arms gently.

She felt him cup her stomach that was growing everyday filled with his seed and could help feel another surge of pride in himself.

_'Their Child'_

She sighed as her husband kissed her.

"I love you more than you know, Kagome," he whispered softly, as he kissed her passionately.

"And I you," she whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Sorry it took so long, been busy with school lately! Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Twin Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Summary:** Kagome's journey in the feudal era has come to an end. Now a full-fledge miko, she has returned only to find out her old school has kicked her out and she now has to attend Cross Academy.

**Pairing: **Kagome/?

**Requested by:** TheElegantFaerie

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>_

She carefully looped her red bow into place. She tweaked it here and there to make sure it was not too tight. She slowly smoothed her hands down her day class uniform, making sure to check herself in the mirror, before picking up her bag and overlooking her room one last time.

The room was spotless as usual. The roommate she was supposed to have had transferred to a different academy because of money problems, so she had the room all to herself.

As she walked the halls, she looked up ahead to see Yuki, she believed that was her name arguing with a silver haired boy, Zero, who was her friends brother. They were Cross Academy's prefects.

She could tell there was supernatural activity going on in this place, but after almost two years of traveling in the feudal era, Kagome had come to the conclusion if it doesn't involve her then best to stay out of it lest she be involved it stupid squabbles like the one she was witnessing right now.

She sighed, picking up her friend's aura trying to sneak up on her. She sighed, but was content to play this façade.

She had caused her mother enough grief back in middle school, she wouldn't do it now by getting caught up, though it seemed as though her friend was.

She let out a little scream playing the part, jumping a little as her friend yelled boo right in her ear.

She turned around looking at him with mock anger, "Ichiru, would you stop doing that, you know how much I dislike it," she said in a admonishing tone, with her hands on her hips.

He merely stood there looking calm and collected, like an innocent, "Yo," he said smartly.

She growled, "Ichiru-san if you have enough time to be playing around, did you study for the exams coming up," she said.

He smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Well I was kind of thinking about the school festival after the exams, you know they say there is going to be a tunnel of love and a haunted house, we could go together," he said forwardly.

She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. He was her first friend since coming to Cross Academy five months ago. "No," she said instantly, before walking off, knowing his classes is in the opposite direction.

Ichiru Kiryu, twin brother of Zero Kiryu. He acts cold and quiet in front of others, but around me he's quite open with his emotions. He's involved in some serious stuff, but I know first-hand that something's you can't help, but should a need arise I will gladly do my best to help him.

She sighed, thinking about the first day she found out she would be attending Cross Academy.

**Flashback**

_"Eh! What do you mean new school," sixteen year old Kagome practically shouted looking shocked at her mother's words._

"_I'm sorry Kagome, but your grandfather's outrageous sickness has caused the school truancy police to look in on your sicknesses, so you have to go to a new school," her mother said looking very apologetic._

_Kagome flinched feeling bad for yelling. Her mother's face looked ragged and tired. 'Of course this was her fault, all that traveling to the feudal era this past year and a half.'_

"_I'm sorry mom, it is my fault and I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I thought Cross Academy was for rich people," she said wondering how they would afford it. The temple brought in enough money to pay the bills but Cross Academy would be way over the top._

"_Oh don't worry sweetie, I know how it must have shocked you, as for the money I enrolled you into the scholarship program held by the school, so you have to keep certain grade, but I know how smart you are and will do your best," her mother said._

_She held out a package to her, she took it looking at it._

"_It is the things you will need for school; you'll be living there so you should pack. Though you won't start till the end of summer, so we will have to make as many memories as we can in that time," her mother said softly smiling._

_Kagome's eyes began to water, "__Hai__, mamma. I'll do my best and I'll make you proud," she said hugging her mother._

**End of Flashback**

Kagome sighed entering into her second period class. She had managed to blank out all of history with her reminiscing, but it was history, so she knew she would be able to keep up, and she would as Shina in fourth for her notes.

It was hard because of how much school she had missed, but she managed to study during that time, while spending her time with her family. Kagome received letters every now and then.

Her mom had managed to find herself a boyfriend and Souta was in middle school, playing soccer still. Grandpa was still as crazy as ever running the shrine.

She decided to try and pay attention to her teacher. She groaned though when she looked at the board, _**math**_. Even though her grades had improved and she managed to keep up with her scholarship, math was the one subject she could just never grow fond of.

She could do the work and understand it, but it still gave her a headache. It reminded her of how she met Ichiru.

The math teacher knew about my scholarship and thought I was a great student, so she got Ichiru to be my tutor, hoping I could get him more social, even though I myself didn't socialize. He has math first period and is at the top of the class, so the teacher thought he might be able to help.

They kind of just hit it off from there. If it wasn't for his grey eyes Kagome might of thought her was Sesshoumaru in disguise when she first met him.

She looked out the window to the courtyard. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of Ichiru and Zero verbally quarreling and Yuki, trying to break it up.

She mentally face-palmed, _'Are they in the first grade?'_

She shook her head and decided to focus on the lesson, "don't get involved", that was the motto.

Though she had to admit, she did have some feelings for Ichiru and hoped he wouldn't go and get himself into any big trouble.

"Miss Higuirashi, please come to the board and answer the problem," the teacher said he looked quite jovial today.

Kagome sighed glancing at the problem before rising slowly and heading towards the board. She picked up the chalk and began to right out the correct formula.

"Arigato Miss Higuirashi, that is correct, you may take your seat. So as you can see to solve these matrices you need to make sure to keep it in order, or else you face the possibility of mixing it up and the answer will be wrong," he said smiling.

'_He is officially a weird teacher,' _she thought.

**Lunch**

"Hey, Ichi-kun," Kagome said mockingly pushing her food around her plate.

"Hey Kagome-san," he said monotonously passing by her to sit down. She watched as he began to nibble softly on his lunch eerily quiet.

His eyes were dull like and had bags under them. His looked like a train hit him.

"Umm, are you okay Ichiru-san, did something happen to you," she said worried about her friend. She placed her hand on his shoulder, his head snapped towards her.

He had a huge grin on his face. His face did a whole three-sixty.

"Aww look at your acting like my wife, Ka-go-me," he said sweetly, with a little kissy face while pronouncing the syllables in her name with strong emphasis on each one.

**^^BAAAANNNNNGGG^^**

Ichiru lay there officially knocked out by Kagome's fist. She merely turned back to her food mumbling to herself about dummies.

Bystanders looked on curious and some feeling sorry for the poor twin.

'_So much for caring he is so stupid.'_

Though as she looked at him she couldn't help, but smile at his antics. She knew he was keeping secrets, but didn't we all.

'_Maybe taking risks won't be so bad,' _she thought as he picked his head up smile sheepishly again. She smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Yeah so I think I might make this into a story. Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Hot Buns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Tsubasa Chronicles (cries in momma bosom)**

**Summary: ** Taking a stroll, hot buns, love!

**Pairing: Kagome/Fai Fluorite**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Love Me Tender<strong>_**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

'_Smart'_

"**Not compared to most"**

'_Funny'_

"**More like childish"**

"_Cute"_

"**You've been around men who are sex gods in comparison to him"**

"_Courageous"_

"**He was screaming like a little girl at the sight of a bug"**

"_Strong"_

"**You kicked his ass with a flick of your finger"**

"_Loves me for me and not a copy"_

"…**..Okay, we agree to let it continue…. Kagome"**

"_Arigato, Aniki…Sesshoumaru"_

Kagome sighed, hanging up her phone and turned to picked up her things, only to come face to face, the one she was conversing about with her aniki.

"Fai, what are you doing exactly," Kagome said with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot in annoyance. Remembering how she clearly told him to go wait with the others.

He merely pouted, "but…but I just wanted to talk to Kaggy-kun's aniki and tell him how much I reawy wuve you," he said with cute puppy dog eyes.

She sighed once more, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_Why did she bother with this?_

She smiled remembering why, before reaching up to ruffle his hair. To some people the way they acted might seem like that of a mother and a child, but they actually are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Also thanks to the conversation she just had with Sesshoumaru it was official to her family as well.

Fai took her hand as they walked casually to catch up to the rest of the group. The time witch had left her with them nearly a month ago and it was like love at first sight for him.

She was sweet, carefree, and fun to be around.

She had eyes bluer than his eyes.

He loved the way her hair swayed in the wind.

The lovely scent of vanilla and honey that encompassed her intoxicated him.

Her smile lit up his world and made his heart beat faster.

Her laugh brightened his days.

Her courage made him want to be stronger.

She always told him the truth about how she felt.

And she knew his secret.

How she knew he did not know, but she knew. She hugged him and said she would never leave him or allow anyone to hurt him.

He fell deeper in love with her that day. She had held him so softly, like a mother protecting her children. She had sung him to sleep.

She was always encouraging him to do better. The one thing he had to say he didn't like was how she wouldn't let him tease Kurogane.

She said she wouldn't make any more of her special treats for him if he kept up his teasing, so grudgingly he gave it up, though he still calls Kuro-tan here and there.

He looked at Kagome when she squeezed his hand. "Yes, my love," he said trying to pose like a prince.

She giggled, "I said do you want bring back some hot buns for the others," she said pointing towards the hot bun stand, with a little old man selling them.

His smile grew big, "oooh, yes we have to get a lot, can we, please," he said already pulling them both over to the stand to buy some.

She giggled at his silliness, but that's why she loved him.

When she first met him she saw straight through his façade and decided to help him heal.

Her ability to see into other people's hearts came in handy, though Sakura's heart was hidden from her sight, Fai's was not.

She knew the second she saw him, the true despair that lay there. She set out and after two weeks she was able to help him slowly begin towards the path of overcoming his despair. However in that time she had falling in love with him, from his silliness to his strength to endure for his friends.

As she looked at him, she could only hope that the time witch's plan turn out alright, because she would never forgive anyone if they hurt such an innocent soul, especially when it was her Fai.

"Yui, aishteru," she said softly.

He turned around blinking, before his facial features softened, "I love you too Kagome," he said taking her hand into his.

They walked off towards their friends hand in hand with their hot buns.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review! still accepting request!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Hades Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Hercules**

**Summary: **Sulking Husband

**Pairing:** Kagome/Hades

**Requested by: **TheElegantFaerie

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

_**Love Me Tender**_

**X**

**X**

"Come now Hades, don't go pouting just because you lost," Kagome said with a bored drawl, her head resting against her arms, sitting in his throne. She looked on at her husband pacing back and forth.

She sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Losing isn't always bad," she said.

She had been sent farther back in time to ancient Greece. Then she was placed in a goddesses' body, but not just any goddess, oh no she had been placed in Persephone, Goddess of Spring and wife to the King of the Underworlds body.

Though it didn't happen quite like what all the mortals of Greece thought, or what history books told. Hades had lost to Hercules who had saved Meg and helped to seal back the titans. Zeus though who still loved his brother wished for him to find some happiness, approached her. She had been there for a decade and had been watching him from her meadow in the heavens, she agreed to go and be his wife for Zeus.

He actually was set against it at first, saying he needed no pity from a woman, let alone Zeus. She just shrugged and was prepared to go back to the heavens, till Hades decided he would give it a try.

Though it didn't work out quite like he planned, he had to try and woo her, because she was not going to go back to him so easily. Though eventually he won her body, soul, and heart, she loved him so much; she would die to see him happy.

She uncrossed her legs as Hades came up the steps to the last one, sitting down before leaning back, his head in her lap.

His flames didn't burn her at all. She smiled at him, fondly massaging his head. She sighed wondering how long this obsession would continue on for.

"Ne, love why not just give up and enjoy what you have right now," she said softly. She regretted her words a second later, as he wrenched himself from her growling.

"Enjoy! Enjoy what exactly" he yelled his flames rising.

She tried to reach out to him to apologize and comfort him, but he just batted it away, his flames encircling his hand as he did so.

"This nothingness, I am constantly surrounded by death and despair what could I possible enjoying, there is nothing I desire here. Everything here is a nuisance," he shouted, the flames on his head rising in intensity.

Her eyes watered at his words, as she retracted her hand. Scorch marks that would probably heal within the hour, but his words hurt her more.

Softly she whispered Hades barely heard it through his rage, "So I mean nothing to you. I'm just a nuisance," she said no longer able to hold in her tears as the flood gate of emotions poured out of her.

Hades immediately regretted his word. He sighed pulling her closer, whispering sorry in her hair over and over.

He picked her up taking her to their room. He gently placed her down on the bed, siding in next to her. He looked at her tear-stained face. She had cried herself to sleep when he carried her.

His heart ached knowing he had caused those tears.

He gently traced them, angry at himself for losing his composure. If there was one person in this world he loved above himself it was her. To hurt her was something he wished to never ever do.

He placed a kiss upon her brow.

"I'm truly sorry, Persephone. I love you so much. You deserve better than this. To be stuck in such a dark place. You deserve the light and meadows littered with many flowers," he sighed.

"I wish I could give that to you," he whispered against her hair, pulling her closer.

She squeezed him softly to get his attention; he looked down to see her teary eyes.

"You silly man, I need only you, nothing more nothing less," she said kissing him. He deepened the kissing.

They made passionate love that night, Hades vowing into his heart to give up and to focus on his wife.

She was happy as she lay sweaty against him. Hades looking quite smug with himself for holding out til the very end.

She playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Don't look so smug, after all I wasn't the one moaning loud like a virgin experiencing her first orgasm," she said exaggerating his moan from earlier.

He growl taking her into his arms, she giggle at him.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Some animes I don't know so I try to research them to get more info, but I try my best.<strong>

**Coming up next**

_Chapter 10- Suzaku Wolf Love_

_Chapter 11- Twin Love part 2_


	10. Chapter 10: Suzaku Wolf Love

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or Fushigi Yugi**

**Summary-** Kagome has been thrown into another past, except this time she in China! What's a poor girl to do when she is thrown into the arms of a fiery spirited ex-bandit Suzaku warrior's arms?

**Requested by TheElegantFaerie**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I've been having a lot to do at school. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

_**Love Me Tender**_

**X**

**X**

"Waaaaahooooo!"

All the residents of Konan looked to the skies at the sight of something coming from the sky at an alarming speed.

Mothers were suddenly yelling at children to get inside, that it was probably an attack from those in Kutou who were still angry at losing the war.

Guards were running inside to inform the emperor of what was happening. Elsewhere a certain orange haired ex-bandit sat trying to meditate on what he would do with his life.

'_Miaka and Tamahome are both living together in the other world, and everyone else has either settled down, or is content with this bore of a life, but I want more, where's the adventure, the excitement,'_ he sighed his brows furrowing at his thoughts trying to process themselves.

He stretched out in the grass, closing his eyes. Grumbling how Chichiri's stupid idea of meditating had only made his head hurt He was about to relax before he heard shouts coming from the courtyard. He flipped up and headed off to see what was going on, hoping it would be something involving action.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere up in the sky<strong>

'_This is what you get Kagome, you take a simple vacation to China and now your being sent to do Kami's works yet again.'_

She sighed remembering everything that had occurred in the past few days.

She had decided to go to the mainland in China and take a small vacation now that her journey to the past was over. She had managed school, defeating Naraku, and living with her second family, till it was all wrenched from right under her.

The fates decided to send her back after traveling with Inuyasha for two years after Naraku's defeat. She had cried for a few days, before she accepted for in her heart she knew all along the well's portal was unstable.

She could only be thankful she was not traversing through it when it caved in or she might have been lost to both times.

Then while she was on vacation in China, a kami came to her in the middle of the night. Apparently she was needed once more in a place called Konan.

The Kami that had approached her was named Suzaku.

He did not say much only that I would not be able to return to my own world, that she would find someone in Konan whom needed her, that she would come to love someone here and him love her back.

He said after this journey there would be no returning to the future.

Honestly she was indifferent towards it. After all the interferences in her life now, she just decided to accept it for what it was, and that the Kamis loved fucking with her life.

She had called her mother and informed her about the situation, saying goodbye for the last time. Her mother had solemnly sighed and gave her blessings, "I hope you find happiness my child, your family has always loved you," those were the last words she heard from her family.

Then she had trekked her way towards the national library, entered the off-limits room and open the book and began reading just as the Kami had told her to, which led to her present self.

Falling through the endless sky, or at least she would have hand she not thought smart, before coming here. Instead she was gliding through the sky on a skateboard charged with her reishi.

She giggled have fun, all she needed to do was concentrate her reishi beneath her before she hit the ground and it would cushion her blow.

She remembered what it was like to be hurdling through the air, with no safe guarantee of landing other than Inuyasha.

"Yaaahooo," Kagome screamed, this was way more fun than she thought it would be.

She kept on swerving and gliding around the clouds, twisting this way and that, but she knew this ride wouldn't last forever, but it was so much fun. Plus she could fee panic from the people below. She sighed; there was always someone to ruin her fun.

She squeal one last time, before readying herself.

She closed her eyes concentrating letting her reishi channel beneath her and prepared for the inevitable landing.

* * *

><p><strong>On the ground<strong>

"Have you determined what it is yet," Emperor Hotohori called out looking at the sky.

His men were scrambling with the telescope, but they said it was moving so fast and moving behind clouds, that it was hard to decipher what it was.

"It coming closer," one guard shouted, some of them backing up, praying it wasn't Kuto planning an attack.

Hotohori chewed his lip, a bad habit he acquired as a child. He prayed to Suzaku-sama that it wasn't Kuto trying to attack. Not now after they had finally acquired peace between them for these past three years. He didn't know if he could handle another war, let alone be able to do it without all of the Suzaku seishi

Chichiri was there to trying to get a feel of what was heading towards them, but it was shielding itself from him.

Suddenly he watched as a light grew, growing brighter, the soldiers and the Suzaku seishi shielded their eyes as it kept getting bright, as it hit the ground, a strong wind threw them on to the backsides.

Hotohori and the other Suzaku seishi recovered quickly, they looked to see Tasuki running their way. Though he stopped at the sight that stood of the figure that appeared as the light waned.

All of the soldiers were baffled at the sight before them. The remaining Suzaku seishi's almost deadpanned at the sight as well. There before them was a celestial being of a woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome P.O.V.<strong>

She looked at them all critically. As soon as she had landed, guards had surrounded her. They had escorted her to a throne room from the looks of it.

The man sitting upon the throne, she surmised was Emperor Hotohori, the one the Kami had said was the ruler of Konan, and she accessed the other remaining Suzaku seishi. Her eyes stopping at the sight of orange haired warrior who had been ogling her for the past twenty minutes.

Kagome snickered deciding to have some fun and winked at him.

"See something you like, good looking," she said with a sultry voice, laughing on the inside when he face planted, looking up with his face beet red.

Spending a lot of time around Miroku and Shippo tended to corrupt her at times. She was glad though that she had thought to change into a kimono before coming here. After the whole trekking across feudal era in a short uniform being giving cross looks for her state of dress, she was definitely not going to let their first impressiosn of her be as a harlot, or a loose woman.

She almost laughed outl loud when she heard one suggest she was a goddess. If she was a goddess she wouldn't have to take so much crap from the Kamis all the time.

She looked up when the emperor cleared his throat. She cocked her head to the side, he really looking like a girl in her opinion. She snickered to herself, she could see him wearing a dress, being a beautiful princess being rescued by a mighty warrior.

"Please if I may have your name and what your business is here," he said, his feet were shifting, despite how regally he sat upon his throne. She cleared her mind, not wanting to look like a fool.

She flashed the orange haired warrior a quick smile again before answering. "My name is Higuirashi, Kagome," she took a deep breath, "I am from the future, the same as the Suzaku priestess who came before me," she said thinking about what the Kami had told her about the priestess.

Gasps rang around the whole room, the emperor however looked at her critically. Now everyone's demeanor seem to take on subtle changes ranging from sadness to eagerness to find out about their friend she surmised.

"How do you know so much, were you a friend of the priestess, and what business do you have here," he asked with a rushed haste. She could see the worry and affection in his eyes and voice.

_'So the Kami wasn't lying, when he said the previous priestess held the affection of a few of the Suzaku warrior,'_ she thought wondering if that applied to the orange haired warrior.

She brought her hand up to scratch her head, before commenting in a very nonchalant way, "Suzaku-sama himself sent me to complete a mission that I am not at liberty to disclose, but I can assure you that you will come to no harm from on my part, as for the previous priestess I knew not, only what Suzaku sama has informed me of, Your Highness." She watched as he deflated at my not knowing the previous priestess.

"But I can tell you that Suzaku-sama says she is fine. She is married now and with child," she said hoping it appeased them and sure enough the all felt relieved, though for a second she felt his hurt when she said "with child."

She felt sorry for them knowing what it was like to have unrequited love, though she had supported Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship in the end. She was happy as long as he was happy. She decided to let this information sink into all of the occupants of this rooms minds.

She looked around the room wondering about how long it probably took to build this room. The intricate carvings and smooth surface of the wood. The high ceiling and shiny pristine floor. She wondered if maybe if she should ask, probably something best left for a later time. She looked around the room at all of there faces present.

They all held looks of shock. She sucked her teeth already guessing what half of them were thinking.

_'Their Kami has sent this woman for some mission and she was from the future like their dear friend and priestess. What was her mission? Was Konan in danger?.'_

She sighed already knowing she was probably going to be interrogated more.

The Emperor brows creased feeling a headache come on. His advisors who had been quiet were whispering among themselves, passing it on to the emperor. Kagome wanted to giggle on the inside, think of how much it reminded her telephone, the game school kids used to play.

"If what you say is true than we cannot allow you to leave, after all this is something unexpected," the emperor said his emotions guarded all of a sudden.

Even though other Suzaku seishi had looked shocked seconds ago their statures still held a guarded look, ready to strike at any sudden action. She nodded, hoping she could lie down, or have a bath. Kagome decide she should probably reintroduce herself to make things clearer and maybe brag a little.

She took in a deep breath, "I should probably tell you more about me. I am Higuirashi, Kagome, priestess of time and souls. One of the Kamis chosen ones, slayer of those who would soil this world, or the next with evil. Guardian of the Shikon," she heard them gasp, she didn't know if many knew about of her exploits, though it would have only been a century ago, "I am the Shikon no Miko, gifted with celestial powers of my predecessors before me," she said.

She actually felt pretty cheeky, but she knew to not let it get to her head. She looked at back at the warrior, his aura was filled with sadness and he was lonely. She smiled sadly knowing where her mission lay. She guessed he probably was one of the ones who was in love with the previous priestess.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip- Two months later<strong>

"Come on Tasu-kun," a figure said from up in the tree, purposely on the branch above his head, so when he looked up the sight that greeted him made his blush. Tasuki let out a yell of frustration, backing up to look up at the figure in the tree trying to give her the best mean face he could muster, said figure merely smiled and giggled, jumping down as he ran for ward to catch her. He set her down softly. She smiled reaching up onto her tip toes to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Gahhh," Tasuki yelled backing up holding his cheek that had been kissed, his face turning as red as a tomato. He began to blubber like a fool before running off, as a bulge grew down below. His form got smaller the farther he ran. Kagome let out a tired groan, pouting at how he ran away so quickly.

Kagome stretched her arms high above her head. These past two months she had been living up to mission just as Suzaku-sama had said. Tasuki-kun was fun. He made her happy; though he put on a good front for others he was quite shy when they were alone.

In many ways he reminded her of Inuyasha, sometimes acting brash and loud, but when they were alone sweet and quiet. She had come to love Tasuki in these past two months, but she sometimes doubted that he felt the same way she did sometimes. He would take her on picnics and bring back things for her whenever he left on missions for Konan.

Though whenever she attempted to touch him he shied away. She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't like how he cared for her, but she would hope that he might be attracted to her physically, because she was a woman with needs.

She picked up her basket with fruits she had been picking moments ago with Tasuki, before turning to head off to the palace.

She smiled at the little birds that flew by. She took a deep breath, taking in all the clean air. How she love nature, so much.

Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori

Ashita no imagoro ni wa

Anata wa doko ni irundarou

Dare wo omotterundarou

Kagome's voice began to rise as she felt all of the nature around her light up. Slowly animals began to peak out from every crevice intent on hearing an angel's song.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashi uta utaeru made

She began to sway from side to side, a light breeze let her hair fly softly in the wind. Her eyes shut as she dance, with an invisible partner, wishing that it was a certain ex-bandit with orange hair.

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugoki dasouto shiteru

Wasureta kunai kotobakari

Unbeknownst to her he stood there watching her. He had come back for her to make sure she was safe. He felt his heart beat faster. She was like an ethereal being of light.

Ashita no imagoro niwa

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anatawo omotterundarou

He smirked, slowly sneaking up to casually interlock fingers with her and began to dance with her. Their bodies moved as one as her voice continued to serenade his heart with her sweet melody.

You will always be inside my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made

He pulled her closer to him. He could feel every curve and longed to caress and kiss every part of her, but he needed to know how she felt first. She was everything he wanted in a woman. She was strong, smart, witty, and made him feel alive. He realized a while ago that the feeling he once held for Miaka were nothing in comparison to what he felt for her.

You are always gonna be my love

Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo

I'll remember to love you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

Mada kanashii love song

Now and forever

As the song came to an end her eyes fluttered open softly, she was surprised to see him. She had been so caught up with her imagination that the real thing had come along, while she was singing. She smiled softly looking up at him, he gazed back at her affectionately.

"I love you Tasuki-kun," she said, laying her head on his chest. Tasuki's eyes widened in disbelief. He pulled back looking her in the eye. When he saw the sincerity, he felt more alive than ever. "I love you to Kagome," he said pulling her closer, as they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Night time (Lemon)<strong>

Tasuki gently lowered Kagome's naked body on to the futon. He moved slowly, but with purpose. He caressed her softly placing feathery kisses here and there moving back only to rid himself of his garments. She felt her lower region pulse at the sight of him and all of his glory. He threw his clothes to the side, kneeling down before her. She reached up pulling him down onto her kissing him with more fervor than before.

He wanted to take this slowly, because he had deflowered many women when he was a bandit, but Kagome was pure. He wanted this to be special and make sure she held no regrets, because once they did this he would not let her go ever. He pulled back, but to kiss her brow, looking her in the eye, "Are you sure about this," he asked quietly, not sure how much longer he could hold back.

Kagome giggled pulling him down, "of course, you're the one I want to be with more than anything," she said kissing him. She tok him by surprise by flipping positions, now he was beneath her. She kissed his brow, then his nose, his lips, then his neck, allowing her breast to rub against his skin which was hot like a flame.

She began to travel lower, sucking on his nipples lightly, traveling lower licking his belly button, before moving lower. She licked her lips at the sight of his manhood. His pubic hair the same color as his head, but not overly hairy. She took his manhood into her hands and started moving up and down. She looked back up at him, his eyes were closed , his face contorted with obvious pleasure, and she grinned remembering all those adult videos she had seen.

She bent down slowly licking the tip, before bobbing up and down on his cock, loving the taste of him in her mouth. Tasuki's eyes shot open at the sight of his member in his beloved mouth. He had heard about this, but had never done it with any of the women he had been with in the past.

'_Where had his little priestess learned such things?'_

He didn't have much time to ponder as she increased her pace, her hands coming up to massage his balls between her fingers. Her tongue swirled and licked his cock. She sucked softly. Tasuki shuddered feeling himself about to cum. She began to deep throat him, holding back the need to gag, moving faster. He gripped her hair softly moaning loudly as he came. She felt her mouth fill with his hot seed. She gulped determined to drink every drop, letting him go with a soft pop.

She smiled at him; he smirked back at her pulling her down beneath him. His hand rose to caress her soft peach colored nipple, moving it skillfully between his fingers, pinching it softly. Her body arched into his. His hand moved down lower towards her nether region.

He caress her nether lip, slipping in one finger feeling how wet she was. He began to pump in and out of her, increasing the pace, adding another digit. She whimpered bucking up against his fingers, but he used his other hand to hold her down.

"Tasu-kun onegai," she begged and he gave in withdrawing his fingers slick with her juices. He licked his fingers, before kissing her. The taste of them both co-mingling making the kiss even more potent and passionate. He pulled back hovering over her, his cock already getting hard again. He spreaded her thighs farther apart before positioning himself at her nether cavern.

He rubbed his cock against her lips, allowing her juices to coat his manhood. He wanted to make this as least painful as possible for his beloved. He allowed the tip to press in slightly.

He looked up to her for confirmation, she nodded looping her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his waist encouraging him as he surged forward. She felt the pain, but also pure pleasure. Tears slid down her face, Tasuki kissed them away, staying completely still to allow her to adjust.

After a few seconds she wiggled her hip motioning for him to continue. He began to move at a slow pace, making slow and deep strokes, she moan out. His teeth clenched at how tight she was.

He could feel her pussy trying to milk him with each stroke he made. He kept surging forward with long, hard strong strokes striking true, he wanted her to feel him in every way possible.

"Harder, o-ne-gaaaai, faster," she panted out as he continued his torturous pace. He decided to appease her if not for her sake, than his own.

He quickened his pace moving faster. He moved her legs on to his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper. Her moans got louder, her breath coming out in short, quick pants. He kept moving faster the sound of skin on skin slapping against each other could be heard.

"Ta-Tasuki," she groaned, as he moved even faster in her. She could feel him touching her womb. Kagome moaned at the feel of him inside of her, wanting them to be a close as possible. Suddenly she felt him leave her totally, flipping her over onto her stomach, before she had time to register it he surged back in.

Her fingers dug into the sheets at him filling her once more, the pillow muffling her cries of ecstasy. He moved with the speed of a true animal. He held her legs in pace around his waist. He brought one hand up to lightly smack her ass. She moaned louder, as he sat back, taking her with him so she now sat in his lap. He turned her around so she was now facing him.

She smiled moving her hips happy to be on top now. She swivel her hips, while riding his cock. He latched onto her nipple sucking feverously like a newborn babe wanting to suck the milk from its mother's teat. She let out a cry of pleasure arching into him. He massages the other one with his hand, his switched between both, before letting go to pull her down for a passionate kiss.

Kagome moved faster as she felt her stomach coiling with tell-tale sign. With a loud scream from her she came her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Tasuki seconds later. She fell on to his chest, both of them sweaty and tired. Tasuki pulled the blanket over them.

"Aishteru Kagome," he whispered.

"Aishteru Tasu-kun," she mumbled softly, smuggling into him. He smiled pulling her closer, before joining his beloved in the land of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Again really sorry it took so long! Review. So I probably won't update till next weekend, but I try to make the next one longer.<strong>

**Coming up Next:**

_Chapter 11- Twin Love pt. 2- Vampire Knight/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 12- Pure Tenderness- Bleach/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 13- Bloody Days- Hellsing/ Inuyasha_

_Chapter 14- Snowy Days-Vampire Knight/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 15- When caged birds sing- Naruto/Inuyasha_

**Song Translation**

Song: First Love Artist: Utada Hikaru

Once in a while  
>You are in my mind<br>I think about the days that we had  
>And i dream that these would all come back to me<br>If only you knew every moment in time  
>Nothing goes on in my heart<br>Just like your memories  
>How I want here to be with you<br>Once more

You will always gonna be the one  
>And you should know<br>How I wish I could have never let you go  
>Come into my life again<br>Oh, don't say no  
>You will always gonna be the one in my life<br>So true, I believe i can never find  
>Somebody like you<br>my first love

Once in awhile  
>Your are in my dreams<br>I can feel the your warm embrace  
>And I pray that it will all come back to me<br>If only you knew every moment in time  
>Nothing goes on in my heart<br>Just like your memories  
>And how I want here to be with you<br>Once more  
>yah yah yah<p>

You will always be inside my heart  
>And you should know<br>How I wish I could have never let you go  
>Come into my life again<br>Please don't say no  
>Now and forever you are still the one<br>In my heart  
>So true, I believe I could never find<br>Somebody like you  
>My first love<br>oh oh

You will always gonna be the one  
>And you should know<br>How I wish I could have never let you go  
>Come into my life again<br>Oh, don't say no  
>You will always gonna be the one<br>So true, I believe I could never find  
>Now and forever<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Tiwn Love Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Summary:** Kagome's journey in the feudal era has come to an end. Now a full-fledge miko, she has returned only to find out her old school has kicked her out and she now has to attend Cross Academy.

**Pairing: **Kagome/Ichiru

**Requested by:** TheElegantFaerie

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

_**Twin Love: pt. 2**_

**X**

**X**

_Twin Love: Pt. 2_

**X**

**Lemon**

She was slammed into the tree, lips slamming against hers brutally against hers nipping and sucking, till she had no other choice but to gasp.

His tongue fighting with her own for dominance, while his hands pushed up her uniform shirt and bra, tugging and pinch her soft mounds.

She let out a moan into her partner's mouth. She was so concentrated on the pleasure she didn't even register the bark biting into her skin leaving little pinpricks of blood, but her partner did.

Drawing back to reveal red eyes, fangs lengthening at the smell of his lover's blood. Her blood only heightened his pleasure.

She whimpered as he attacked her neck, sucking and nibbling, but never piercing her flesh. She bit her tongue hard drawing blood, she let her mouth open a little bit and it was enough for her lover as he moved away from her neck, kissing her once more.

His tongue caressed hers, his mouth tasting her blood, which was akin to sweet honey and dark chocolate, sinful and sweet. He groaned as she pressed her body closer to his. His hands went to her ass, her hands looping around his neck as he lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips, their pelvises touching one another's.

He had gotten rid of her sinfully tantalizing panties in their voyage into the forest.

Her hot core pressed against him. He could feel her wet for him; he balanced her with one arm holding her up to release the belt holding his pants up.

He pulled down his pants and boxers, his manhood free from its cage. He held her tightly moving so that his back was against the tree, moving to slide to the floor. He raised her up slightly, slamming her back down on to his awaiting cock.

"Ahh," she screamed out as her lover filled her, the pain and pleasure intermixing, making her fell hotter.

She began to move slowly at first, before she began to pick up the pace moving faster. Her lover helping bucking his hips up, their movements matching each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Minutes Later<strong>

Kagome walked into class, the bags under her eye were probably scaring everyone. She grumbled blaming this all on Ichiru and his insatiable need. She could still feel the soreness between her legs. She moved over to her seat by the window, easing down, before looking out the window.

She smiled remembering this same sense of déjà vu from a year and some months ago, when she looked out this same window only to see Ichiru and Zero arguing again. She sighed; a year and two months ago the whole Shizuka vamp chick plan had been busted out of the woodworks as well as the whole vampire thing around school.

Shizuka was killed and Ichiru almost died as well. She had managed to save him, then she had to explain her powers to him. The whole night class went and turned the school into their warzone. The Yuki girl turned out to be a vampire and was into incest with her brother, but somehow some semblance of peace was achieved, how she was not a hundred percent sure as she made sure to stay out, unless it involved Ichi-kun; though she couldn't help feel bad for Zero, knowing of his love for the Yuki girl.

Her relationship with Ichiru had started awkwardly. After all of their secrets and Ichi-kun almost dying made her realize how much she need him and loved him, even then they didn't start dating for a while. They had only been dating for months now and they only started having sex three months ago. Ichi-kun was still as insatiable as ever, and according to him, no matter how many times he fucked me I was always super tight for him. I blushed when he first told me, but then I got over it.

Sometimes he could be a major pervert, but he is my pervert so I love.

She looked out at him, their eyes connecting him. He gave her a devilish smirk giving her a heated look. She blushed, feeling heat building up in her gut. She turned back to her lesson raising her hand. The teacher looked over.

"Yes, Higuirashi-san," he said.

"Um I don't feel so good, Umemito-sensei, may I be excused," she said.

The teacher sighed nodding for her to go, before turning back to finish his lesson. She let out a sigh, turning back to the window mouthing something to both twins, before picking up her things and leaving the classroom. They were going to have some fun.

'_One might wonder what was said it was quite simple, "let's have some twin love,"_

* * *

><p><strong>End. Sorry it took so long! Review!<strong>

**Coming up Next:**

_Chapter 12- Pure Tenderness- Bleach/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 13- Doggy Days- Hellsing/ Inuyasha_

_Chapter 14- Snowy Day-Vampire Knight/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 15- When caged birds sing- Naruto/Inuyasha_


	12. Chapter 12: Pure Tenderness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach**

**Summary:** As pure as snow.

**Pairing:** Kagome/ Jūshirō Ukitake, later Shunsui Kyōraku

**Requested by: **AnimeFreakAmanda

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

_**Love Me Tender**_

**X**

**X**

_Pure Tenderness_

**X**

_As white as snow_

_Hair so smooth_

_His voice dost does soothe_

_Pure like a snowflake_

_Frail like one too_

_Sickly and cold_

_Much like the snow_

_He has passed from yonder_

_To another place_

_I cannot go_

_My only comfort_

_A drunkard_

_But an honorable one_

_He console mine heart_

_He says we shall never part_

_Yet my mind worries_

_Have ye found peace my love_

_Have ye been reborn_

_Maybe as a dove_

_Or an angel_

_The drunk shall pass on yonder as well_

_He be but human_

_He hath drunkest his last drink_

_I do thee find in our bed_

_Dead_

_Immortal I be_

_Be mine curse_

_That all that I love _

_Might end with the same fate_

_Be I cursed to be forever alone_

_I once wished to write a letter_

_But I was afraid it might say_

_Return to sender_

_Who beist thou the one to_

_**Love me Tender**_

* * *

><p><strong>End. Review, tell me what you think. I will still be taking request but it may be a while before I get them up, because I want to focus on my schoolwork.<strong>

**Coming up Next:**

_Chapter 13- Doggy Days- Hellsing/ Inuyasha_

_Chapter 14- Snowy Days-Vampire Knight/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 15- When caged birds sing- Naruto/Inuyasha_


	13. Chapter 13: Doggy Days

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except my laptop. _**

**Summary:** She always did have a soft spot for canines

**Pairing:** Inuyasha/Hellsing- Kagome/Hans

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

**Doggy Days **

**X**

**X**

**X**

Kagome found him covered in blood, among the wreckage of debris. He was a werewolf, enemy to all vampires, her brother's enemy. Yet she took him in and nursed him back to health. He slept for a while; she had to carry back to her home, hooking him up to a feeding machine. The times he woke he seemed delirious but spoke no words.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. Don't worry I'll take good care of you," she said.

She found out that his voice box had been messed with when she did a scan of his body with her reishi. The only thing she knew was that his name was Hans from a dog tags.

She worked throughout the night fixing his voice box with her healing abilities, not stopping till she passed out from exhaustion. She awoke to warmth and something holding her. Her eyes fluttered open only to see eyes staring back at her. She moved to get up, but was met with a growl. She realized he was getting upset and stopped moving, he growling stopped almost immediately.

"Shh, it's okay I'm not going to leave you, I just need to get something from the kitchen Hans," she said softly and calmly.

She wiggled and squirmed trying to get free, but he growled again, pulling her tighter against him, she stopped all movement, giving up. He pulled her closer nuzzling her neck, letting out of purr of sorts. He licked her cheek affectionately. She giggled while he acted like a dog.

She always had a soft spot for canines. She snuggled in as close as she could get his body was warm.

She lay there in his arms for what felt like forever, before she felt his heavy head lying on her stomach, his body covering her lower half. She was so petite though, hell, if she wasn't immortal he might have squished her to death. She guessed he had gone back to sleep again. She sighed, attempting to move slowly, but his arms tightened around her allowing for no movement. She was able to loosen her hands, reaching to run her hands through his head.

Kagome began to hum a song, playing in Hans' hair, which earned her another pleased growl. She was reminded of Kouga's wolves that she loved to stroke their fur. That was over five hundred years ago, before she had finished the quest and was made a child of the night.

She had met him, Alucard. She had found him in almost the same predicament, except he was suffering from starvation. She offered her blood and in return he made her one of his own, going so far to make her his kin. Her dear brother Alucard, who now lay at the bottom of the sea hurt. She did not dare shed a tear, for she knew he would rise again.

She sighed softly as she let her lands fall from Hans head. His head shot up when she didn't continue. Her head tilted to the side as she fell into a deep sleep. He moved off of her, pulling her into his side, spoon her, her head lying on his arm; his other arm wrapping around her once more, nuzzling her neck.

He snuggled closer to her. He would not let her go. She had saved him and gave him something to live for, even if she didn't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>

**Coming up next:**

_Chapter 14- Snowy Days-Vampire Knight/Inuyasha_

_Chapter 15- When caged birds sing- Naruto/Inuyasha_


	14. Chapter 14: Snowy Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Summary:** A snowy day is a perfect day to go for a walk and find love.

**Pairing:** Kagome/ Ichijōu Takuma

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**X**

_**Love Me Tender**_

**X**

**X**

_Snowy Day_

**X**

"Your hands are cold, we should go back inside," he said softly.

"I'm pretty sure it is your own hands your feeling," she shot back at him marching through the snow in her red coat and snow boots.

Takuma gulped watching her move about.

She was a woman like no other always so kind and understanding to others, but so indifferent to his feelings.

Kagome giggled spinning in a little circle, smiling when her eyes caught Takuma's.

"Hey Takuma-sempai, your close to Kanama-kun are you not," she said offhandedly.

His eyes narrowed for a quick second wondering why she wanted to know.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said shrugging it off.

"Oh, okay. Takuma-sempai what kind of girls does Kaname-kun like," she said.

Air locked in his throat at her question. His territorial side rising to the surface; _'She was his!'_ His hands clenched at his sides.

"Why do you ask," he said stiffly.

"Oh well you see, well love is a funny thing—Ah Takuma-semp**^^mmrphr^^,**" her words were smothered as Takuma kissed her hard, putting all his pent up emotion into that kiss.

He pulled back releasing her when she didn't resond, regretting it instantly.

Her lips were bruised; a small cut let a little droplet of blood come forth. He watch as if in slow motion as it fell, hitting the snow, a small dot of the white snow stain by a little droplet of blood.

"Kagome forgive me—"she pulled him down to her kissing him softly, he was shocked, but responded back eagerly.

She released him a minute later, to say he was shocked was to say the least.

"What," he said bewildered and his mind kind of hazy from the taste of her blood.

"I like you Ichijōu-kun, I have for a long time," she said shyly, rubbing her arm, looking everywhere but at him.

He felt his heart burst. He smiled, laughing.

Her eyes widened looking at him. He was laughing when she was confessing.

"I'm sorry it's just I thought you were about to confess your love for Kaname a minute ago, and now here you are saying you love me," he said smiling at her.

Her cheeks turned red, but not from the cold, "Eww no, Yuki-chan asked me to find out from you since you both seemed like good friends and because…^^ she tweedled her thumbs^^.. well you know cause I like you," she said blushing.

"I don't like you," he said. She looked up, feeling as if her heart was going to break.

"I love you Kagome Higuirashi, I have since the day I met you," he said softly drawing her closer, licking the blood of her lips.

She pulled back blushing. He laughed at her shyness

"Shall we, my love," he said holding out his hand.

"We shall, my love," she said shyly placing her hand into his.

They walked along the path riddled in cold snow hand in hand, their love warming their hearts and bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**Coming up next:**

_Chapter 15- When caged birds sing- Naruto/Inuyasha_


	15. Chapter 15: When Caged Birds Sing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Summary:** Takes place after Neji defeats Kidoumaru

**Pairing:** Kagome/Neji

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**Love Me Tender:** _When Caged Birds Sings_

**X**

**X**

_Desperate and so lonely, I've looked for you._

_And left behind all that I had ever longed for._

_Cold winds scream through my ears like a banshee._

_A freezing chill- A pain that still will forever haunt me._

A voice could be heard sounding similar to that of a tiny bird. It traveled on the wind, filling plants with sadness wanting to comfort this sad spirit.

_Yet I have made it here_

_Running through all the fear._

_The sadness in my heart retains the pain._

_And if I fall, I've learned_

_That I may not return._

_None of my love remains._

A boy is lain out it is evident that he is wounded staring at the birds that flew by, listening to its music that was being sung from what distance he knew not..

_Yet I have made it here._

_Make this pain disappear._

_My one and only, Prince Charming._

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

A lonely girl walks through the forest bound by the chains of fate to this new accursed world that is filled with bloodshed and sadness.

_Tears fall like a rainstorm I barely see._

_A twisted grin broken within. Am I going crazy?_

He hears the crunch of grass and the voice getting closer, but he can do nothing more than turn his head to look upon a figure covered in a bright light, but even then he could see through it to her bright blue eyes, into her very soul.

_Yet I have made it here_

_Bearing this love, my dear._

_Bearing the weight of it upon my knees._

_And if I scream your name_

_It's not returned in same_

_I bed, forget me please._

She saw him look at her and she looked back. She saw something else she saw something she herself had longed for many years. Her voice rising as she sung. A gut feeling rising in her chest.

_Yet I have made it here._

_Make this pain disappear._

_My one and only, Prince Charming._

He saw it as well. He wanted to live now, his heart says this was right; that this was his fate. That his dream would come true.

_(And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?)_

_And still I wonder, why can't I even dream?_

She smiled at him, moving closer to him. Her healing powers enveloping him. They both saw it and it was a glorious thing, it was _freedom_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long and that it's short. I've been really busy. Don't own the song belongs to Rockleetist, Can't I Even Dream<strong>


	16. Author's Note

**A/N:** I am sorry I will not be able to update for a while until my dad gets the internet back on. Really sorry, I'll try to get back on as soon as I can, but until then all my stories are on hiatus.


	17. Chapter 16: Mine

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or BeyBlade Metal Masters**

**Summary-** _He was Inuyasha's reincarnation and she was his in every way._

**A/N: **Internet back on, so happy!

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

_**Love Me Tender:**__ Mine_

**X**

**X**

Kagome twisted turning on her back to look at her reflection in the mirror above _his_ bed. She and the gang had managed to finish off Naraku, the jewel returned to her body after wishing that all the mishaps from the jewel be reversed. Kikyo gained back her life and got to be with Inuyasha again, Sango got Kohaku, Miroku never had the Wind Tunnel and got his dad back, Shippo got his dad back, and she got sent to her home given only the experience of five years living in the feudal era.

When she came back she was greeted with a new Tokyo. She was introduced into the world of BeyBlade not that she got involved, but her brother Souta played, which is how she met her current lover, _Tsubasa Otori_. His fine silver locks and his amber/golden eyes that saw into her soul.

He might seem calm and collected, but in this room with her he was everything but just like Inuyasha. He body seemed to subconsciously remember her presence. He was quite possessive, which is why she very rarely left this room, though she had to admit solemnly that '_he has yet to propose even after three years, but maybe his body didn't recognize her like that'_

Kagome shook her head of that thought. She wouldn't give in like some weak chit this time, _hell,_ she would propose if necessary and if her turned her down, then she would find someone worth her time. Her train of thought ceased when two tanned arms wrapped around while two matching amber/gold eyes stared at her heatedly.

Tsubasa nipped her lips softly before gathering his love in his arms, he set her down when they were by the window.

"Kagome there is something that has been on my mind, and well I decide, will you…." he paused

Kagome's eyes widen at the will you, she crossed her fingers, pleading to every Kami she knew for it to be "the question."

"Will you move in with me," Tsubasa finally said pushing a picture of a large house into her hands.

Kagome almost face-planted, she recovered from her shock.

"What are you talking about I am already living with you,' she questioned him, her frustration growing, practically crumbling the pamphlet in her hand in anger. She hoped that he was kidding, because she was this close to trying to purify him.

"Not like that I mean into a nice big house with lots of bedrooms and a big yard, so when we marry and have kids they will have room to play," he said moving over towards the drawing desk to shuffle through some papers.

"Huh, wait Marriage, where the hell did that come from? You haven't even asked me to marry you," she shouted at him._ 'This was turning into some sick joke and she did not like it one bit.'_

Tsubasa's eyebrows rose at her words. "What do you mean koi, I asked you last night after we made love, remember you even said yes happily and said you wanted eight children, though I don't know about the actual birthing, but the making of them sounds quite nice," he commented laughter was evident in his eyes.

"Ahh baka, you are an ass, I was sleeping. I thought I was dreaming and how dare you ask me after sex, I refuse I refuse. Unless it's on one knee I won't accept a half-assed proposal," she yelled crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

Tsubasa merely smiled getting on to one knee. He pulled a Tiffany's box out of his pocket. "Kagome Higuirashi, love of my life, my little fiery priestess, one who makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her, will you marry me," he asked softly opening the box to revel a 24 karat gold ring with a large sapphire that matched her eyes and a cluster of diamonds surrounding it .

Kagome smiled, "_I'll think about it_," she said taking the ring out of his hand before rushing off, leaving a dumbfounded pro-BeyBlader on his knee.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

_**Baka-** Idiot_

_**Koi-**__ love_


	18. Chapter 17: The Orange Book

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Summary-** Orange book be damn it had nothing on her.

**Pairing: **Kagome/ Kakashi

**Dedicated to:** kakashixangela

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**Love Me Tender:** _The Orange Book_

**X**

**X**

She glared vehemently at the book, not just any book, the accursed _orange book._ Kakashi was always reading it, hell, he spent more time with that book than herself. Sure they had a lot of sex which usually led to him being late for appointments and what not, but he always had that damn book around.

_Heck,_ it took her almost a year to get him to take off that damn mask in bed, but then Jiraiya had to bring another copy of the perverted novel into their home. _Sure_ from time to time she would perform some of the crazy things in the book for her husband, but this is where she drew the line.

There she was pushing their first child into the world, when out of the corner of her eye she sees that damn book sticking out of his pocket with a stupid bookmark sticking out of it. The bookmark was always in the same place, what the hell on that page could be so interesting.

She growled, Kagome refused to throw it away on the principal that she would not be seen as a wife jealous of a stupid book, but that is exactly how it is.

She slowly moved inch by inch, before she knew it she was sitting at the table in front of the book. She could hear her Kakashi in the shower.

Her hand moved at lighting speed, flipping the book open flipping easily to the page with where the bookmark was. Her brows shot up at the sight that greeted her, tears forming in her eyes.

_It was a picture of her when she went to a beach resort with Jiraya and Naruto._

She smiled closed the orange book, placing it lovingly on the table. All of her anger gone, replaced by that gushy, mushy feeling of love. '_Mind you it is a provocative picture of her clad in a skimpy bikini Jiraiya had picked out for her, but it was the thought that counted.'_

She walked out of the kitchen into their bedroom, she looked at the clock. Their son wouldn't be back from the academy for another three hours. She grinned mischievously through her old boxes smiling when she found the box labeled, "Ero-senin."

There was a bunch of perverted things Jiraya had bought for her before he passed away. She moved things around when she felt the silky material of the old bikini, she pulled it out. I was quite small, but she was sure she could make it work.

Kagome did many mischievous and daring things to her husband when he came out the shower. Their cries of ecstasy filling their house with sound, all the while the _accursed_ orange book lay innocently on the table. If only Kagome had turned the picture over, she would have been greeted with the sight of her nearly two years before she even met Kakashi bathing in a hot springs in the Land of Tea.

_'Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'_ a certain white haired spirit thought with a snicker, watching from far above the clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

_**Ero-senin- **_the nickname Naruto gave Jiraya


	19. Chapter 18: Innocent Love

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my laptop**

**Pairing-** Kagome/

**Dedicated to:** kawaii6

**Rated-** T

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**Love Me Tender:** Innocent love

**X**

**X**

* * *

><p>"Kagome, do you love me," Sasuke asked looking out at the sun setting, not really expecting an answer.<p>

"Yeah," she mumbled a blush spreading across her face. She sat on his right side her eyes downcast.

"Why? I only seem to hurt you," he asked looking at her right arm and leg that were covered in bandages. His control on the curse mark had weaken after he lost in his battle to Naruto. He had gone to her for help and ended break most of the bones on her right side.

"Because you kept your promise. You came back to me," she said softly. His right hand reached out taking her left hand into his.

"I'm glad," he whispered, looking at their interlocked hands.

Kagome smiled, leaning over to give him a soft peck on the lips. He kissed her back, even if everyone else gave up hope on him, she never did. She always was there by his side from the very beginning.

She was the light to his dark and he would gladly proclaim to the heaven his love for this lovely priestess in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Twin Love Part 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight**

**Pairing- **Kagome/Ichiru/Zero

**Summary-** Cont. of Twin Love

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

**X**

**Love Me Tender:** Twin Love pt 3

**X**

**X**

* * *

><p>Kagome rocked back and forth slowly, caressing her large swollen belly on the veranda. Ichiru was inside the house in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast for his family. Zero came in at dawn from his work as a vampire hunter enforcer, keeping the peace between both races.<p>

She got up slowly as the scent of breakfast filled her nose from the open windows. She entered her lovely abode that she had lived in for nearly eighteen years with her mates and her six children. Her three eldest had finally graduated and are in college.

Ichiru smiled as his wife came into the kitchen, shoveling some food onto several plates. He whistled loudly, seconds later two rambunctious twin boys came down the stairs dressed in the Cross Academy uniforms, while the youngest a little girl of four came down sleepily, yawning all the way down the wooden steps.

"Good Morning dad, morning mom," the boys said in synch picking up a pop tart overlooking the meal. They looked just like their father, both vampires.

"Morning daddy, mommy Zero-papa say he want food from the for-for-bid-en fr-idge," she stuttered over some of her words rubbing her eyes as she practically rock climbed her way into her seat. She looked just like her mother from head to toe, a was human thanks to Kagome's powers.

"Okay, thank you Yuki-darling," she said, waddling over into the next room towards "the forbidden fridge", or the blood bank fridge as her sons had nicknamed it.

Yuki merely giggled at her mommy's funny walk before digging in to her food on her zoopals plates.

Kagome waddle over to the fridge pulling out a capsule of blood tablets. She giggled when two arms wrapped around her waist, nuzzling her neck. She straightened her back giving in to the warm embrace.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come," Zero whispered against her flush skin, nipping her here and there.

The door to the room closed, she turned her head to see her other husband. "Ichi-kun, Zero-kun the children have to get to- "No need the boys left for school and Yuki decided to have a tea party in her room with Mr. Snuffles," Ichiru said cutting off his wife's sentence.

"Yes, which means we have the whole morning to shower _**our**_ beloved wife with affection," running his hands over Kagome's swollen tummy where their child was growing.

Kagome smiled. She was happy, so very happy to have these two twins in her life. They had given her their love and a family. They had given her something very special, they had given her their _twin love._

_**And they lived Happily Ever After**_


End file.
